


Wandering Souls

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Enamorado de un muerto, M/M, Mención de abuso de drogas legales, Mención de masturbación, Tragédia, Universo Alterno, mención de suicidio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En ese momento. Jean odio su suerte, odio el no haberlo conocido en vida,  el que fuera él junto con Armin quienes llenaran el acta, odio a Erwin por llevarse a la jefa Hange y enjaretarles el llenado de los papeles  y odio al (supuesto) bastardo suicida y el sentimiento que le picaba en el pecho.</p><p>Universo Alterno.<br/>Breve mención de personajes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Souls

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo beta, por lo que todos lo horrores son de mi autoría.

Era ya de madrugada, las manecillas del reloj en la pared rozaban las tres de la mañana, hacía ya unas horas que la mayoría en el edificio se habían ido a descansar y para su mala suerte, el ya llevaba en el turno nocturno por lo menos diez días, no es que le molestara particularmente, solo estaba comenzando a fatigarse con algo de rapidez, se sobó las sienes, probablemente en unos días más ya acabaría acostumbrara al horario y seguro que para ese momento ya lo habrían vuelto a mover a un turno diurno, por ahora, solo el buen Armin había compartido su mismo destino. Jean se sentó en su silla y recargo la cabeza en el escritorio que compartía con Connie, suspiro con pesadez, aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para el cambio de guardia y la noche estaba tan muerta como los cuerpos que yacían a unas salas de distancia y aunque por el momento su mayor consuelo en esas tediosas y largas horas nocturnas, dejando de lado la suave y melancólica voz de Beth Gibbons que salía de las bocinas de su móvil, era que Armin había sido tan jodidamente bueno de corazón que decidió invitar la ronda de expresos, lo malo era que el rubio estaba tardando demasiado en regresar ¿acaso la máquina expendedora le habían salido patas y Armin había tenido que ir a perseguirla? Jean bufo en un vano intento de reírse de su propio chiste por lo que el llamado a las oficinas de parte del comandante Smith lo tomo por sorpresa, lo que le ayudo a sacudirse un poco la pereza (porque siempre es más fácil procrastinar cuando aún hay papeleo que acomodar, y si, Jean tenía papeleo que hacer), informándole que estaban llevando un cuerpo, por lo que era necesario que preparara la plancha y el material necesario ya que estaban por llegar.

Jean se dirigió a la sala de disección y maldijo entre dientes el buen corazón de Armin, mientras anhelaba esa humeante taza de café expreso y se movía lo más rápido posible para tener todo listo; preparó la sabana que coloco sobre la plancha mortuoria, llevo la bandeja con los instrumentos quirúrgicos, preparó las cámaras (tanto la fotográfica como la de video) y saco los formatos de defunción, rogando a dios que Armin llegara antes que el muerto (o muerta, eso aún no lo sabía) por que le era sumamente engorroso tomar él solo todos los datos; escuchó los pasos pesados de los policías, el sonido de la bolsa y maldijo nuevamente a Armin por su tardanza, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa para tomar sus lentes y colocárselos, también tomo su bolígrafo del mismo lugar y cuando Erd y Gunter entraron con la bolsa y lo saludaron con un bajo 'buenas noches' que Jean regreso con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras les señalaba la bascula para que pusieran el cuerpo en ella y proceder a pesarlo, rutinario; casi de inmediato entró el comandante Erwin seguido de su segundo, Mike, quién arrugo la nariz para luego sonreírle al pasante.

  
–Buenas noches Kirschtein. –Saludo Smith.

–Buenas noches comandante y ¿qué tal la noche? – Preguntó el pasante intentando que Smith no cuestionara la ausencia de su compañero y dirigiéndose a la báscula con tabla y bolígrafo en mano, reviso la cantidad que marcaba la báscula. Anotó en el formato los 66.5 kilogramos que marcaba el aparato y restándole el peso de la bolsa, el cuerpo debía pesar 65 kilogramos y si aún a eso se le restaban lo 21 gramos del alma, pues… Jean se regaño mentalmente, les hizo señas a los oficiales para que levantaran el cuerpo y lo pusieran en la plancha.

  
–Pues ha sido una noche bastante tranquila. –Respondió el superior, mientras Jean se aseaba, colocaba los guantes y cubre boca, Smith continuo. –No había pasado nada realmente alarmante, pero el llamado de un hotel cerca de la salida de María, nos llevo hacía la víctima, Hange dice que es un suicidio, aunque ya sabes que con todo lo que anda circulando en la red, pues dudo un poco… – Se interrumpiò y miro alrededor. –Y por cierto ¿Dónde está Arlett? –Jean tembló y suprimió una risita nerviosa. Erd y Gunter dejaron caer el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que miraban a Jean con picardía, poniendo gesto como si estuvieran exigiendo una pronta respuesta, y mientras el cuerpo hacía un ruido sordo al pegar contra la plancha aparecía el santo Armin en el umbral de la puerta, Jean suspiro aliviado.

–B- buenas noches, comandante. Traje-je… –Armin carraspeó – café para todos. – Probablemente había oído en la recepción que Erwin venía con un cuerpo y decidió llegar con una ronda de café para el escuadrón, eso explicaba el por qué de la tardanza, Jean volviò a suspirar mezclado con un poco de pena hacia su amigo por que llegaba con esa expresión en la que a leguas se le notaba el nerviosismo en forma de leve sonrojo en las mejillas por no estar en la oficina cuando arribo Smith. Erd y Gunter sonrieron y se miraron de forma cómplice y soltaron risillas tontas, Miike hizo un amago de puchero y giro el rostro y Smith solo sonrió como siempre hacía cuando miraba a Armin. Se acercó al pequeño rubio y le dio las gracias antes de tomar uno de los vasos térmicos. Jean sabía que lo de su menudo compañero solo era admiración hacia su superior, pero la mayor parte de las veces parecía colegiala moja bragas frente a su ídolo pop. No sabía (ni quería) ayudarle, por que la mayor parte de las ocasiones era hasta divertido verlo en situaciones incomodas.

Entre bromas y comentarios amenos, cada quien tomo su respectivo vaso y Jean bufó, acababa de asearse en balde, pero admitía que ese brebaje amargo era la gloria en esos momentos. Miike por su parte olisqueo antes de beber. El ambiente estaba tranquilo y relajado para ser el lugar que era. Eso hizo recordar a Jean cuando piso por primera vez la recepción de un edificio forense; fue por la muerte de su mejor amigo que aconteció cuando aún eran adolescentes, hecho que le había marcado y le había permitido tomar conciencia de la forma en que llevaba la vida. La muerte de Marco había sido en circunstancias tan extrañas y particulares que los forenses no pudieron aportar luz a la incógnita, los peritajes eran uno cada vez más revuelto que el anterior y el tiempo transcurrido solo había acentuado el misterio y deshecho parte de las pruebas que aún quedaban en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, Jean llego sentir tal desazón e impotencia ante las burocracias del sistema que quiso hacer alguna diferencia, tanto que, debido a la ineptitud de las autoridades y al dolor de la familia y amigos de Marco, decidió ser médico forense, ser el mejor forense por su amigo y bueno, aquí estaba realizando las practicas en uno de los más prestigios laboratorios forenses de Sina, Jean había pensado que el ambiente en este tipo de instalaciones debía ser deprimente y nauseabundo, curiosamente no era un sitió gris, un poco nauseabundo si, pero de una manera extraña también era cálido, y eso se debía (le había dicho Armin) al equipo con el que trabajaban, ya que no se hablaba muy bien de Shaddis y su equipo o de Nil y el suyo, por mencionar a algunos.

–¿En que piensas? –Los pensamientos de Jean se vieron interrumpidos por Armin que lo veía con curiosidad.

–No, en nada en particular. –Mintió Kirschtein y tomo otro sorbo. En medio del agradable ambiente, se dejó escuchar el ruido de unas pisadas inconfundibles. Erwin termino de tomar su café y fue directo a depositar el recipiente vacío en el cesto mientras Hange entraba como huracán en la sala, llevando en sus brazos una bolsa donde estaban los objetos del occiso.

–¡Erwin! ¡Muero ya por abrir a ese bebe! ¡Yo no entiendo como alguien tan bello puede quitarse así la vida! –Hablo Zoe mientras se dirigía a una mesa y dejaba la bolsa en ella.

–Entonces el cadáver es de un ¿hombre? jefa –Pregunto Armin, visiblemente menos nervioso.

–¡Así es! Y ¡vaya hombre! –Zoe se calzo un guante de látex y hurgó en la bolsa, cuando encontró lo que buscaba, dio un gritito y saco una fotografía del sujeto. –Es el castaño de bonitos ojos. –Suspiro Hange mientras miraba con arrobamiento la imagen, en la foto que sostenía estaba el difunto sonriendo alegremente mientras abrazaba fraternalmente a otro de cabello azabache y de mirada dura. Jean sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estomago al cual no le dio importancia, pensando en que se debía al hecho de conocer el sentimiento que se da cuando uno pierde a un ser querido y le dio un pésame mental al azabache.

(...)

Armin encendió la cámara, se aseguro que estuviera lista para las tomas mientras Jean se situaba junto a la plancha para comenzar a bajar el cierre de la bolsa donde habían traído el cuerpo. Lo primero que salto a la vista fue el abundante cabello castaño, luego apareció el rostro, de bonitas facciones, cejas algo fruncidas aunque con expresión un tanto melancólica a pesar de ya no tener vida, pestañas tupidas, nariz recta y carnosos labios. Era un rostro bello, como esas fotografías post mortem donde las personas lucían hermosas a pesar de su estado, lo curioso es que en esas fotografías en su mayoría, los cuerpos estaban retocados y este chico no. Armin siguió con el llenado del acta, para después tomar la primera foto. Jean acerco sus manos enguantadas a ese rostro para levantar los parpados y ver el color de ojos, su sorpresa fue grande, ya que estos eran de un color inusual, parecían que tenían 3 colores entremezclados, verde, azul y dorado, en la foto se veían bonitos, en persona eran bellos y en vida debían de ser sublimes. Sintió una punzada de celos en el pecho al pensar que debía haber sido realmente asombroso que esos ojos te mirasen mientras aún estaban vivos. Sus manos temblaron, suspiró y siguió bajando el cierre de la bolsa, afortunadamente Armin estaba concentrado anotando y revisando lo que Jean le dictaba por lo que no se percato del temblor de su compañero. El cuello era fino sin ser femenino, con una curva delicada que llevaba hacia el esternón y el pecho, y pensar que tenían que abrirlo y cocerlo, marcarlo. Armin tomo otra foto y Kirschtein paso sus dedos por el cuello hacia el pecho con algo de lentitud revisando que no hubiera ninguna contusión, no, no había, seguía temblando. El pecho estaba algo marcado pero sin estar exagerado ¿Cuántas veces había podido ver un cadáver así de hermoso? No parecía estar muerto, parecía que solo dormía (con el ceño fruncido, pero dormía), no había ninguna marca en pecho o abdomen, pero lo que sí había era un pequeño tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de la cadera, eso debió haberle dolido porque estaba demasiado cerca del hueso, era el diseño de un par de alas entrelazadas, una de tinta blanca y la otra de tinta negra. Jean pasó los dedos sobre el dibujo. Suspiró otra vez y le pidió a Armin que tomara una foto del tatuaje. Y por fin, los fatales cortes a lo largo del brazo se dejaron ver, sí, bien podría ser suicidio, así que el señor resultó ser (tal vez, con mucha seguridad) suicida. Jean se sintió molesto, ahora quería saber más del bastardo suicida ¿Qué circunstancia lo había orillado a tal acto? Armin tomo fotografías de ambas muñecas y también tomó las huellas dactilares. Jean siguió anotando en el acta intercambiando lugar el rubio, quien siguió bajando el cierre, el vello púbico comenzó a aparecer y Jean tuvo que contener un poco la respiración, ya había visto incontables cuerpos, cuerpos muertos y ahora, en el colmo de su profesión, tenía que girar la vista y evitar que el sonrojo hiciera acto de presencia en su rostro, agradeció a dios el traer cubre bocas y gafas. El bastardo suicida era un hombre demasiado lascivo aún muerto. En ese momento odio su suerte, odio el no haberlo conocido en vida, odio el que fuera él con Armin quienes llenaran el acta, odio a Erwin por llevarse a la jefa Hange y enjaretarles el llenado de los papeles y odio al (supuesto) bastardo suicida y el sentimiento que le picaba en el pecho. Armin terminó de bajar el cierre hasta los pies y para desilusión de un perturbado Jean, no había un priapismo, al mismo tiempo sonrió aliviado tras el cubre bocas, el bastardo suicida no había muerto violentamente, se abofeteó mentalmente, era más que obvio que la muerte no había sido ni rápida y mucho menos violenta, lo màs seguro era que se hubiera quedado dormido poco a poco. Su conciencia (el lado oscuro, claro) le había susurrado que hubiera sido bueno, ver una erección en ese muerto que se caía de bueno. Eso fue el acabose, trató de apurar a su compañero para terminar lo más pronto posible, lo midieron, el cadáver era poseedor de unos nada despreciables 1.70 mts., reviso las ingles, piernas, tobillos, pies. Ni una sola marca, aún así tomo las últimas fotos, una de cuerpo completo, una de la parte superior (de la cual, y para su sorpresa, Jean se encontró deseando fervientemente una copia) y otra de la parte inferior del cuerpo (de esa podía prescindir un poco, pero solo un poco). Ahora solo quedaba abrirlo y tomar las pruebas para tóxicos y enfermedades, pero ¡oh no! Claro que él no lo haría, eso es lo que haría la jefa, que era quien siempre lo hacía y hasta parecía que de una forma y obscena amaba a los muertos y amaba abrirlos y explorarlos, y eso estaba bien, él ni iba a cuestionar, no por nada, Hange Zoe era una eminencia en autopsias, además Jean no quería ver como abrían ese cuerpo que le causaba sensaciones raras. Subió el cierre de la bolsa mortuoria, acomodaron el acta, se aseguraron de que las fotografías estuvieran completas en la memoria digital de la cámara y salieron de la sala. Armin notó que Jean estaba raro, pero no dijo nada, así que solo caminaron por los pasillos hacia la oficina de la jefa Hange con acta de defunción y huellas dactilares en mano. El menudo rubio llamó a la puerta y la voz escandalosa de su jefa le indico que entrara, ahí estaba el comandante Smith y Miike, revisando y anotando las evidencias encontradas en el cuarto del hotel donde había estado el bastardo suicida.

(...)

Habían pasado ya 4 días y Jean estaba ansioso, todo gracias al suicida, que si resulto ser suicida, ya que había tomado una gran cantidad de antidepresivos con un mucho de vodka, mientras se cortaba las venas y se quedaba en la tina de hidromasaje de ese hotel en María, además resulto que la identidad del bastardo era Eren Jaeger. Ahora, le preocupaba que nadie fuera a reclamar el cuerpo, ya que por lo que pudo hablar por teléfono con Connie la noche anterior, aún no habían podido localizar a la familia o algún conocido y si pasaban más de dos meses Eren sería enviado a la fosa común y obviamente Jean no quería eso para Eren, afortunadamente solo habían pasado unos cuantos días, pero dos meses se van como agua por lo que no debía dormirse en sus laureles, así que decidió ir un poco antes de su hora de entrada a los laboratorios, tomándose una ducha rápida y medio comiendo algo medio decente que se compro de camino. Mientras iba en el tren, saco su móvil, abrió facebook y comenzò a escribir el nombre de Eren, se detuvo y cerro la aplicación, luego abrió la galería y miro la foto de la foto del chico de ojos asombrosos, sonriendo radiantemente al lado de un hombre que se veía más adulto y con una expresión seria. Sintió al monstruo de los celos brincando en su pecho, cerro la galería, guardo el teléfono y se volvió a abofetear mentalmente, el resto del camino se la paso mirando por la ventana del tren.  
Llegó a la oficina, se sentó en su escritorio y no tardó en llegar la jefa Hange, que como siempre destilaba kilos y kilos de energía a pesar de que a leguas se notaba que no había dormido mucho.

–¡Jean! ¿Qué tal tu día libre? –Le pregunto con entusiasmo, mientras se le abrazaba del cuello.

–Bien, jefa, nada particularmente bueno.- Le dijo a la par que sacaba algunos documentos y carpetas para seguir acomodando. Zoe le picó a su subordinado una mejilla y le sonrió pícaramente.

-Bueno y ¿extrañaste a Eren? Digo, llegaste más temprano de lo usual y alguien movió un milímetro la foto de Erencito que tengo guardada en su archivo… en uno de mis cajones del escritorio. –Jean tembló bajo el peso de su jefa. Está solo volvió a sonreír. –No te preocupes, no le diré a Erwin, tampoco es como si fueras el único con gustos raros, pero que esto de hurgar en escritorios de tus superiores sea la última vez.- Y diciendo eso último, se enderezo, dio media vuelta y se fue canturreando mientras Jean dejaba caer la cabeza entre papeles y carpetas suspirando de alivio. La razón exacta de por qué tomó la foto ni él mismo la sabía, no es que como si hubiera tenido un sueño raro y sensual con el chico de ojos bellos (que sí tuvo) ni que se hubiera masturbando pensando en ese tatuaje (cosa que también hizo) y ni siquiera había pensando en dibujarlo tomando como base la fotografía de la fotografía que tomó con su celular (que si paso por su mente), así que se sentía a salvo de pensamientos impuros, es decir, él, Jean Kirstein, no tenía ni iba a desarrollar tendencias necrófilas. Levanto la cabeza del escritorio, no había llegado nadie más, así que se se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban los cuerpos.

(...)

Estaba frente a la gaveta donde yacía Eren y justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puertecilla,sacar la plancha y bajar el cierre de la bolsa para verlo (¿tocarlo?) escucho pasos acercándose y en medio del susto solo atino a tomar una de las mesas móviles como si estuviera acomodándola. La puerta se abrió y entro Smith seguido de dos personas más de cabellos azabaches, una era una hermosa mujer de ojos profundos y el otro era el hombre de mirada dura que aparecía en la foto del suicida, el ambiente entre ambos se notaba tenso. Smith le dirigió una mirada a Jean y este entendió, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala y recargándose detrás de la puerta suspiro aliviado, Eren Jaeger no iría a una fosa común, se quedo un rato, escuchando, primero oyó los ruidos de la gaveta, seguido del sordo murmullo del cierre de la bolsa, seguidos de unos sollozos de mujer y luego el ruido de un golpe.

-¡Es tu culpa que ya no esté! –Grito la chica, de Smith y del otro hombre solo se oían susurros por lo que Jean no captó nada más, así que decidió ir hacia el baño para refrescarse un poco, pronto se harían los arreglos para llevarse al castaño ¿Lo enterrarían? ¿Lo incinerarían? Le hubiera gustado estar en el velorio, Kirstein se pregunto acerca de la relación entre Eren y el de pelo negro.

(...)

Camino de regreso por el pasillo que daba a la morgue y no había señas de la chica ni de Erwin, solo estaba el azabache recargado en la pared contraria a la habitación mortuoria, tenía la vista baja, el pasante pensó que lo mejor era solo saludarlo y seguir su camino, desde el primer día le advirtieron del peligro de involucrarse demasiado con los dolientes, pero al pasar junto a ese hombre que había visto los ojos del suicida en vida y escuchar la respiración pesada y el cómo intentaba con todos sus fuerzas contener las traicioneras lagrimas, sintió que algo en u pecho lo oprimía y sabia que no podía dejarlo así, pensó en Marco. Se detuvo frente a él. Bajó la mirada ya que el pelinegro debía medir unos 1.60 y al estar recargado y encorvado se veía más bajo.

–Buenos días, mi nombre es Jean Kirstein. –Saludo el pasante, el otro sujeto soltó un bufido que sonó más a lamento e hizo amago de girar la cara. Jean se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar nuevamente pero el azabache habló antes.

–Yo… –Carraspeó. –Yo de verdad lo amaba. –Giró la vista hacia Jean y este pudo ver bien los ojos del doliente, Kirstein suspiro y se le metió en la cabeza una idea que bien podría costarle la pasantía, pero al ver la mirada llena de dolor de ese sujeto con profundas ojeras bajo los ojos, estragos causados por no dormir bien durante por lo menos una semana, el dolor reflejado en su mirada, el notar cómo temblaba mientras apretaba los puños y como había un pequeño rayo de esperanza de que en verdad el cuerpo que yacía en la fría gaveta no fuera el de su ser más amado y que todo fuera solo una terrible terrible pesadilla, Jean estuvo a punto de arrepentirse pero pensar en Marco fue lo que le hizo tomar la decisión.

–Señor…

–Mi nombre es Levi. –Dijo intentando contenerse.

–Levi, bien… eh... ¿puede esperarme aquí? Hay algo que me gustaría darle, solo espere aquí. –Levi asintió y Jean se fue tan rápido como pudo, el azabache solo alcanzo a ver la espalda de ese chico perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

Jean llegó a su destino, busco el expediente de Eren Jaeger en el escritorio de Zoe, ya le explicaría a su jefa los motivos que tuvo para hurgar en sus cosas. Cuando hubo hallado lo que había ido a buscar, emprendió el regreso a donde estaba Levi. Al llegar no lo encontró en el pasillo así que supuso que estaría dentro del cuarto donde estaban los cuerpos, se dirigió la puerta, ingreso a la morgue, no se equivoco, Levi estaba acariciando la portezuela de la gaveta donde estaba Eren.

–¿Sabes? Lo que más me duele es que no pude decirle cuanto lo amaba. –Le dijo Levi cuando Jean cerro la puerta, el corazón del pasante se estrujo al oír eso ¿acaso Eren se había suicidado por amor? –Incluso terminé con él porque temía enamorarme, negándome a aceptar que ya lo amaba… y tuvo que desaparecer por más de una semana para que me diera cuenta de lo que sentía. –La voz de Levi se quebró, pero jaló aire, para continuar con esa catarsis, de esas que solo puedes hacer con extraños. –Y… y ahora, ya no podre acariciar su cabello ni mirarlo a los ojos ¿cómo voy a ver a la cara a sus padres?

Jean solo podía mirar a Levi, no sabía muy bien como proceder ¿debía animarlo? ¿golpearlo? Se sentía con un revoltijo emocional, por un lado estab ERen, el idiota suicida y por otro el negado doliente, solo un suave sollozo por parte del más bajo quebró el silencio que hizo reaccionar a Jean, el pasante se acerco al azabache y le extendió la fotografía donde estaban ellos dos. Eren le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa a la cámara mientras abrazaba a Levi y este por su parte, y ahora que Jean lo notaba, tenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa, una parecida a la de La chica con el arete de perla y aunque los ojos se notaban serios, ahí, pequeña y escondida, estaba la chispa que denotaba el amor de Levi hacia Eren. El azabache miró la foto con sorpresa y soltó un jadeo intentando contener en vano el grito desgarrador que comenzaba a emerger de su garganta proveniente de su rotó y doliente corazón, se sostuvo del brazo del pasante para no caer y aferró la fotografía que le extendía su confidente, apretándola contra su pecho mientras el nombre de Eren salía entre jadeos, lágrimas y gritos contenidos. Kirstein solo atinó a abrazar a Levi en una muestra de empatía.

(...)

–Así que…¿le diste la foto de Erencito a su novio? –Preguntó para confirmar a pesar de que el chico a su cargo acababa de decirle lo que había pasado. Hange siguió observando a Jean mismo que estaba recargado en uno de los pilares del patio secundario y miraba con melancolía hacia el cielo evitando la mirada penetrante de Zoe, en sus dedos había un cigarro sin prender, Zoe lanzó un suspiro pesado. –¿Sabes que era parte de la investigación?

–Lo sé.

–Muy bien, fuiste honesto, así que abogaré por ti ante Erwin y aunque lo más probable es que te suspendan unos días, veré que esto no afecte tu pasantía ¿de acuerdo? –Jean solo asintió y Hange se encaminó en dirección a la recepción, apenas había dado tres pasos, regreso de un salto para colgarse del hombro de Jean. –Fuiste un buen chico ¿lo sabes? –Jean volvió a asentir. –Se lo mucho que te gusta Eren. –Jean dio un suave respingo que no paso desapercibido por su jefa que amable y raramente no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, Hange siguió.– Así que se feliz porque no irá a la fosa común, tendrá un bonito funeral y le llevarán hermosas flores incapaces de competir con el color de sus ojos. –Zoe le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se separó para reanudar su camino.

Hange no alcanzó a escuchar el pequeño ‘lo sé’ de Jean y tampoco pudo ver la solitaria y traicionera lagrima que corrió por su mejilla antes besada.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic para el fandom de Shingeki no kyojin, no suelo meterme con los muertos por que les respeto, pero Rotten me dio la idea, luego las escenas de la morgue en Cronos y en Somos lo que hay me convencieron. Tema escabroso, lo se y Levi ¡oh Levi! Yo no quería hacerlo sufrir tanto (ni a mi cándido Erendido QnQ) pero Eren siempre sufre mucho ai que ahora le tocaba a Levi e_e. Hasta ahora se lleva el premio por ser el one shot más largo que he escrito y lo hice mientras escuchaba a Portishead (el como mi corazón sigue latiendo es un misterio).
> 
> La foto de Eren y Levi dice al reverso 'Levi cuando sonríe.' (si, ya saben de donde es esta referencia, les daré, no se... helado vegano xDU)
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Infinitas gracias por pasarse a leer.


End file.
